GROCERY INCIDENTS
by jokuh217
Summary: nejixten HIYA!R&R A FANFICTION FULL OF SUSPENSE, COMEDY AND ROMANCE! A FANFIC THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRY, LAUGH, SURPRISED. A FANFIC THAT WILL ONLY LAST 18 CHAPTERS. PLEASE TAKE A LOOK! COMPLETED
1. WHEN LEE POPS OUT OF THE MUSHROOM BASKET

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 1

(THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW)

------- or ----- cuss word

_exaggeration_

**_thinking_**

(End of things you should know)

_"Hi, I'm Tenten." _

_"I'm Neji."_

It all started from there and grew to this day. It was a slightly rainy day and Neji and Tenten were out on a mission. It wasn't an ordinary mission; it was shopping, in a store, with food waiting to be chosen and all screaming _"pick me! Pick me!" _inside. (Nuh uh! Uh huh! Ahahaha). "Ugh! Why can't we just stay at home on rainy days?"

The chocolate colored haired girl exasperated, picking through the freshly grown carrots. "Hn." Was all he grunted and continued to dig through the bright red onions picking only the ones that he decided was best. "Humph. I think the lady said she needed a mushroom." The girl whispered to herself as she moved her hand over to a black, shiny mushroom cap and tried to pull it out. What she pulled out was gruesome and unlike anything you've ever seen!

"AAH! Lee? What the --- are you doing inside the mushroom box!"

"Mushroom hunting. Tenten, can you let go of my head now."

"Lee, I think you _are_ the mushroom!"

Neji scoffed and went about his business and soon completed before the other two with his onion hunting.

"Lee, don't scare me like that anymore. I don't want to get a heart attack at sixteen just because my own teammate sat in a basket pretending to be a mushroom and was looking for mushrooms from_ inside_ the box instead of the other way around."

"Gomen dosai. (Hopefully I wrote it correctly, but I think it means sorry)"

Tenten sighed and looked around, to see that the rain was now pouring harder every breath she took and the streets were almost vacant except for the four of them, not including the fat shop owner now reading one of Jaraiya's books.

"Ok. We've finished our mission! I am so hungry!" Tenten exclaimed, cheerfully, handing her bags of vegetables into Lee's rubbery arms. Neji just stood and stared. "Gai Sensei! Where are you?" Lee exclaimed in a queer tone.

"I am here!" The vulgar looking man boomed as he stepped out of the lettuce basket. "Eew! There is a hobo (homeless person) in my beautiful, fresh lettuce!" A woman shrieked, hitting him with a straw broom on the side, but he just stood, smiled, and did his _queer guy pose_.

"Don't worry lady. Whoever it is, I'll get him for you and make him pay!" The vulgar looking man in the green jumpsuit assured. "Get out!" The woman groaned, returning to the cash register that sat to the farthest end of the small store. "We are finished with our mission Gai Sensei!" Lee proclaimed, clamping his teeth together.

"Great job Lee!"

"Thank you Gai Sensei!"

Lee announced, hugging his big, fat Sensei with his strong arms and crying anime style. **_Weirdoes. _**Tenten thought to herself as she stepped backwards and tripped on a piece of lettuce.

"Aah!" Tenten shrieked as her chocolate colored hair escaped from her red ribbon that was entrapping it and thought that this was the end until an arm reached out to her rescue. Her milk chocolate eyes met with his crystal colored eyes as their faces were face to face and only a couple millimeters away…

(END CHAPTER 1) PLEASE REVIEW! AND NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON! THANKS ALL WHO HAVE READ AND SUPPORT THIS FAN FICTION! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	2. RAIN ON MY FACE

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 2

THANKS TO ALL THAT SUPPORTED AND REVIEWED THIS FAN FIC! crying anime style. **_Weirdoes. _**Tenten thought to herself as she stepped backwards and tripped on a piece of lettuce.

"Aah!" Tenten shrieked as her chocolate colored hair escaped from her red ribbon that was entrapping it and thought that this was the end until an arm reached out to her rescue. Her milk chocolate eyes met with his crystal colored eyes as their faces were face to face and only a couple millimeters away…

CHAPTER 2

"Tenten, be more careful next time ok?" The voice whispered as he gently pulled her back on her slender legs. "Ok Neji. Don't worry, I'll do my best and one day, I'll return your favors. One day, I promise." Tenten assured, brushing her pink, soft shirt.

"I'll keep that in mind." Neji replied, now folding his arms and looking the other way. Tenten flushed a beautiful pink and stepped up to the two bakas hugging. "Gai Sensei. Can we go home now?" Tenten asked, putting her hands behind her back.

Gai looked up and so did Lee with his round eyes, blinking. "Hai! Go now." Gai exclaimed and stood up while cleansing his throat. "Lee! Let's go run around in the rain doing 300 laps while trying to catch as many raindrops as you can on your eyelashes!" Gai proclaimed, marching out the sliding door and out into the cold, damp world.

"Are you going now Neji?" Tenten questioned in her cute tone while picking at her hair and putting them back where they belong.

"Why do you ask?" Neji asked, uninterested. "Oh. Just asking. Okay, I'm going now!" Tenten spoke loudly enough for Neji to hear. "I said I'm going now!" Tenten repeated, walking out of the door with her face still looking at Neji's.

Neji sighed and stepped after her.

"Hey Neji kun!"

"What?"

"Eh, nothing"

**_Did she seriously call me Neji kun? Ahahaha no she ----didn't._**

"Neji kun, want to go eat something?"

_**Yep. She did, but it kind of sounds cute when she says it.**_

"If you want, but who's treating?"

"Uh, I was thinking you, but if you don't want to, it's okay with me. I'll pay."

Tenten blushed, but Neji answered back.

"I'll pay then, seeing you can't decide."

Tenten giggled playfully as she grabbed his arm and ran into the rain, pouring it's beads of water onto Tenten's smooth face. "Oh my gosh! The rain feels so nice and refreshing!" Tenten exclaimed. "Hey, instead of eating, let's play in the rain!" Tenten sighed and laughed while Neji sat under shelter.

"Tenten. Stop playing childish games, and get over here. You will catch a cold!"

"Don't worry a-about m-me. A-CHOO! Just five more minutes…."

Neji watched as she spun on the empty and wet streets with nothing, but street lights which glowed brightly along with the help of the moon's beautiful light. **_She looks so ------beautiful, circling in the moon's presence like that. Her pale skin glows and seems soft as a marshmallow._**

Neji thought, but now realizing what he had said, slapped himself mentally. Tenten's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier as if someone taped stones onto it and her forehead started boiling up. "Please…" Tenten whispered in a weak tone as her body gave way and she started falling, with the rock hard cement under her weak body.

"Tenten!"

Neji's arm wrapped around Tenten's curved waist as she landed into his arms. "Tenten," He whispered under his breath. "I can't let you soak up in the rain like this. We have to find shelter, fast! But where?"

(CHAPTER 2 ENDS)

WAHOO! NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON! THANKS FOR ALL COMMENTS AND SUPPORT AND EXPECT MORE UPCOMING NEJXTEN FANFICS SOON! NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMMOROW OR TODAY.


	3. TREEHOUSE!

GROCERY INCIDENT CHAPTER 3

psst! thanks for commenting or even reading!

(What's going on..)

Neji's arm wrapped around Tenten's curved waist as she landed into his arms. "Tenten," He whispered under his breath. "I can't let you soak up in the rain like this. We have to find shelter, fast! But where?"

CHAPTER 3

**_I have to take her back home, or I'll take her there. Yeah, there is much safer. _**Neji thought to himself as he carried the lifeless body down the streets, lead by the shining lights above him that were also called stars, brightly burning in the dark sky.

Neji struggled to carry the heavy body down the street as the water poured on his face. Neji looked down at the sweet face and touched her forehead. She was burning up! He had no other choice, but to run through the slippery floor.

**_Hold on Tenten. You can't die before me._** Neji thought in his mind, clenching his teeth together while Tenten's hair fell out of its pink ribbon, leaving it behind on the vacant streets and her bark colored hair fell on her tender shoulders while her head was a tilted to the side, nuzzling in Neji's chest.

"Even if you reject me I'll, I'll still love y…" Neji heard Tenten whisper. **_She sleep talks! I shouldn't listen! It's not what a gentleman would do, but it sounds interesting so.. _**Neji multitasked as he ran, carried Tenten and listened.

"I'll,I'll always lo-love YOPLAIT YOGURT Neji!" Tenten exclaimed in her sleep.

Neji almost fell anime style when he heard her blurt that out, but if he did, that wouldn't be a good idea. He finally reached his destination and stood below the dark, brown, earthy smelling tree. He used his chakura to climb the bark of the mighty tree and into a little treehouse. Inside, he lay Tenten on a soft little bed next to a mini blue drawer with a blue light sitting next to it. I

n front of him was a little room that had a little shower (Whoa!) and a toilet that were cream colored. On the left of the bathroom was a little glass table which carried a frame that was left in the middle.

He noticed it and hid it into his light blue sweater. Neji covered Tenten in a cream colored blanket and sat on a little bean bag chair. He looked above and saw his roof which was only a little taller than him when he stood. He sighed as he looked outside the window to see nothing, but darkness. His lack of sleeping was soon taking it's toll and he fell asleep on Tenten's stomach. Tenten was still asleep and they both dozed off into dreamland. "Neji?" a voice asked from a distance. "Huh?" Neji asked as he opened his blue, pearly eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Where am I?"

"Uh, are you ok?"

Neji rubbed his head and found that he was surrounded by unknown objects and nothing looked the same until he saw _her._

_(END OF CHAPTER 3)_

_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPPIE UP VERY, VERY SOON!_

_THANKS!_


	4. IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 4

(little summary from chappie 3)

Mornings Light: Thanks for the review! I've learned a lot. Thanks.

Tears like Crystals: Thank you for such a sweet comment!

Cinnamonbunny: Thanks for the taking your time to review!

(Also, thanks to all who put me on favorites!)

He noticed it and hid it into his light blue sweater. Neji covered Tenten in a cream colored blanket and sat on a little bean bag chair. He looked above and saw his roof which was only a little taller than him when he stood. He sighed as he looked outside the window to see nothing, but darkness. His lack of sleeping was soon taking it's toll and he fell asleep on Tenten's stomach. Tenten was still asleep and they both dozed off into dreamland. "Neji?" a voice asked from a distance. "Huh?" Neji asked as he opened his blue, pearly eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Where am I?"

"Uh, are you ok?"

Neji rubbed his head and found that he was surrounded by unknown objects and nothing looked the same until he saw _her._

CHAPTER 4

Neji looked at his side and saw a black haired man. He had on a cream colored shirt and yellow boxers. He was cute though, with his eyes shaped as a pearl, staring forward. **_Who is that? He looks so familiar. _**

Neji rotated his face to face the figure. She had brown, flowing hair, and she was wearing a white apron with a pink dress, with flowers printed all over it. **_She looked familiar also, why am I here?_** He pushed himself off the marble floor and stood up.

Neji skimped towards the brown haired girl and started to reach for her shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me," He finally reached her shoulder, but went through straight through her body! "What!" Neji exclaimed as he fell down on to the marble floor. "Honey, can you help me in the kitchen?" The brown haired girl asked the man. "Sure." The man replied, standing up from the light blue couch, taking her small, soft hand. The two headed for the kitchen.

**_ Where am I?_** Neji thought once again, looking around. **_Wait, now that I look at it, it looks familiar. _**Neji started for the door and opened it to see emptiness. He ran outside to see a familiar person, it almost looked like Lee, only he had longer hair and his eyes were a bit smaller now.

**_ Why can't anyone hear me?_** Neji screamed in his mind. He ran back into the house and noticed the girl and the man were still in the kitchen and they were cooking something. "Hey, where are all the Yoplait Yogurts?" The girl questioned, looking into the silver fridge. "Tenten, you've eaten them everyday, don't you think you'll get fat?"

"No."

"It's full of fattening and stuff."

"I still love eating Yoplait Yogurt anyways. It's part of my diet you know."

"Yes I know. I've known you for years! Ever since that day."

**_Tenten? That's her? She looks so, beautiful! Eh hem, anyways._** Neji stood and listened carefully.

"Remember that day we went shopping in that store? You know, when Lee popped out of the mushroom basket?"

"Yeah. Bakas."

**_That's what I would have said. So, this is Tenten's husband. Hm. She probably forgot about me._**

"Neji, could you go buy Yoplait Yogurt for me? Please?"  
"Fine."

They gave each other a peck and Neji slipped into his blue jeans and jogged out of the door. **_Neji! _**Neji screamed in his mind and closed his eyes. "_Neji, HELLO?"_

Neji opened his pearl eyes to see dark, chocolate eyes staring at him. "Uh.."

(END OF CHAPTER 4)

SORRY IF IT'S KIND OF BAD, BUT I KNOW THAT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE GOOOOD! REVIEW PLEASE AND NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW HOPEFULLY!


	5. BATHROOM INVASION!

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 5

I LOVE WRITING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW SO IT'LL INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE!

(What's happening so far?)

Neji opened his pearl eyes to see dark, chocolate eyes staring at him. "Uh.."

REVIEWS

twilight16: Aw. You're so nice! Thanks for the sweet comment.

(That's all the new comments I have for now)

CHAPTER 5

"Neji, what were you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were yelling my name out in your sleep."

"What? I was? I eh hem, don't recall that."

"Hahahaha! Just kidding, but you _were_ yelling out Lee's name. You were saying Lee! I

wub you!"

"Uh,"

"Ha ha. Just kidding. You were saying something, but I couldn't tell. Your big, fat head

was squishing my stomach so I woke up and saw you saying something in your

dreams so I slept on the bean bag."

"Really."

"Yeah. Anyways, where are we?"

Neji quickly pulled the covers off his shoulders and stood up. Tenten stood up after him. "This is my tree house. I use it for privacy and a hideout." Neji explained, rubbing his head. "From your fan girls?" Tenten questioned, noticing her hair was let loose and couldn't find her ribbon. She really didn't mind so she brushed it out with her slender fingers. Neji watched, mesmerized as she silently brushed her hair out.

"Tenten, I have something to tell you."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"Okay. I need to pee. Where's your restroom?"

"O-over there."

Neji answered, as he pointed towards the little room ahead. "Ok. I'll be out in a minute." Tenten announced, walking towards the incoming room that looked bigger and bigger as she walked closer and closer. Neji sat down on the bean bag which made a squishy sound as he landed on it and sighed.

"I need to pee! That's not what I would expect from her, but I don't feel like telling her anymore because I don't know if I still feel the same way about her now." Neji whispered under his breath, staring at the closed door ahead of him.

"Neji, I think you ran out of toilet paper!"

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure? Look in the little closet underneath the sink!"

"I checked already."

"Ok. I think there are some in the drawer next to the bed. Hold on, I'll get you some."

"Ok. Hurry."

Neji scurried to the drawer that sat next to the messed up bed and opened it up. In there, he discovered bandages, rubbing alcohol, scissors, a roll of toilet paper, a toothbrush, and a small picture that leaned on the box of bandages. He lifted it out of the dark cage and stared at it. It was a picture of Lee, Gai, him, and especially Tenten.

The picture was taken when Tenten was beating up Lee because when Tenten was trying to shave Lee's eyebrows, Lee avoided the blow and instead, Tenten's left eyebrow got shaved right off when Gai turned around and Tenten's arm went straight back at her!

Neji laid it back in and grabbed the toilet paper roll and scurried to the awaiting princess looking for toilet paper to wipe her royal butt.

"Here."

"Okay. I'm going to open the door, so don't open it."

"What? I can't hear you. Open it? Okay then."

"Huh!"

Neji didn't hear what she was saying and had mistaken her order and turned the knob. The door flung open and Tenten yelped. Neji quickly closed his eyes and blushed while she grabbed the toilet paper out of his grip and pushed him out, closing the door behind him. He had seen more than a guy's supposed to at this age.

_**Oh my ----!**_

_**Stay calm Neji. Just erase everything you have in your mind right now. You have to keep your dignity!**_

**_I can't believe he saw my --- you know!_**

Tenten finished what she had to do and turned on the sink, releasing the beads of water out of its spout. She pumped out the soap and rubbed it against her palm and rinsed it under the warm, refreshing water. She turned it off and wiped her hand on the towel sitting on the left of the sink. She started for the door and flung it open to see no one!

(END CHAPTER 5)

END OF CHAPTER 5! NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMMOROW! OR SOMEWHERE CLOSE TO THAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS ALREADY GOTTEN.


	6. DAYDREAM DAYS

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 6

(What has happened so far?)

Tenten finished what she had to do and turned on the sink, releasing the beads of water out of its spout. She pumped out the soap and rubbed it against her palm and rinsed it under the warm, refreshing water. She turned it off and wiped her hand on the towel sitting on the left of the sink. She started for the door and flung it open to see no one!

REVIEWS:

kyoharu-chan – Wow! Thanks for the kind review!

(End of reviews)

CHAPTER 6

(Neji was up on the roof, thinking about his situations and trying to figure them out)

"Neji? Where are you?"

"Up here."

"On the roof?"

"Yah."

"I'm coming too."

Tenten walked out of the door and climbed a red ladder so decided to climb up. When she finally reached her destination, she was still one footstep away from the top, but she was tired already! Just then, a hand was on hers which pulled her onto the roof.

"Tired already Tenten?"

"Heh. Don't worry about that _accident._ You wouldn't do such things on purpose unlike Jaraiya. --- he would probably stand there instead and start giggling and taking pictures and stuff. Anyways, it's ok.

"Huh? What did you say Tenten?"

"Huh, nothing."

Tenten pulled her legs back and laid her head on her kneecaps which were unfortunately hard, but she could deal with it. "The sun is just coming up." Tenten whispered, staring deeply at the blazing orange and red come up at the distance. "Hn. Yeah, I guess a new day has begun."

"It looks so hot."

**_Not as hot as you Tenten with your hair down and all. Eh hem, I mean not as _**

_**pretty as me cough**_

"Like you Neji _kun_."

"Uh.."

Tenten giggled and blushed. **_What the--- did I say that for? Well, it is true…_**Neji smiled awkwardly at the comment as his hair flew out of its tie as a slight breeze rushed towards them. His dark black hair brushed against his smooth face which made his beautiful, light blues eyes stand out even more.

Tenten gasped in surprise at this and jerked her head away as she blushed a hot pink.

"Yawn."

"Are you still tired Tenten?"

"Well, I was up all night listening to what you were saying because a little afterwards,

beanbag got uncomfortable."

Tenten yawned once again as she rested her head on her kneecaps.

"You can borrow my shoulder for now."

There was no reply from Tenten, seeing she had already laid her head on Neji's shoulders and fallen back into dreamland. Neji felt her soft forehead to find out that her fever had toned down a bit, but was still there.

He looked down at her calm, alluring face and decided to wrap his slender arms around her curved body and he too fell asleep on her head while the sun marched its way back into its rightful place in the clear, blue sky.

"Neji kun!"

"Huh. What?"

Neji opened his circular eyes to find Tenten awake. "Huh?" Neji grunted.

"You've finally returned back to earth."

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were daydreaming."

"Oh."

"You were sitting, frozen when I got up here after the _bathroom incident_."

"Hn."

**_So I was daydreaming about what I had done a few minutes ago. I wish the _**

_**bathroom incident was part of the daydreaming too, kind of. I mean, I **_

_**wouldn't mind doing that again,…what about when she's changing…--- **_

_**hormones raging!**_

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Need a companion?"

Neji nodded and stared into the blank as Tenten settled herself next to him.

"I…"

(Chapter 6 ends)

OOH. IT'S TOO SERIOUS. I NEED TO FLEX IT OUT AND MAKE IT FUNNY! NEXT CHAPPIE FULL OF HILARIOUS STUFF I HOPE! REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMMOROW!


	7. POKEMON IS HERE!

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 7

(Review(s)

Jedi Mistress 1990: Thanks for reading my fanfic!

(What's happening?)

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Need a companion?"

Neji nodded and stared into the blank as Tenten settled herself next to him.

"I…"

CHAPTER 7 (POKEMON!)

"I think I have some sand in my eyes Neji, can you get it out for me?"

"Fine."

"Right there, no turn left."

"Got it."

"Thanks Neji kun. Don't worry, I'll learn how to take care of myself someday so I

return your favors."

"Hn."

"HEADBUTT!"

"What the---!"

(Neji looks like he's kissing Tenten from the back because he's moving his head and all…) A big, black object head butts Neji, but misses when Neji scoots out of the way.

"Neji! What are you doing to our blossoming flower?"

"Nothing,"

"I saw you! I, as a Lombre shall not have it,"

"What the --- is a Lombre and that big hat you're wearing?"

"It's a Pokemon and this is a sombrero! Ta da! I sleep inside a small, tiny ball that only fits my thumb. It kinda looks like the thing on Sasuke's shirt, only it doesn't have the tiny stick on the bottom."

"Eh,"

"Now, I will use, Bubbles!"

Lee takes out a Coke and chugs it down. BURRP! Bubbles fly out of his hideous mouth.

"Eew! That's disgusting Lee san!"

"I'm not finished yet, Hydro Pump!"

Lee takes five water bottles and pumps them into his flexible mouth. He starts bending back and then flings his mouth open and a huge blast of water flies out, hitting Tenten right in the middle.

"LEE!"

"Gomen dosai Tenten!"

"Sigh. It's ok. I have to change out of this though."

Tenten squeezes her pink top to push the water out. Neji and Lee stare, surprised at her now see through shirt and both of them blush. Her bright pink bra brushed against her pink top and you could see part of her polka dotted, lacy underwear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing?"

Neji and Lee answered as they jerked their heads away, blushing. **_Chikushou! She looks so hot! _**Lee and Neji thought as their guy hormones were raging inside like a bull that has seen the matador holding the red cloth.

**_Wonder what it looks like under the bra and underwear…_**Neji suddenly thought, but grunted at the thought. **_Aah Lee! Don't start thinking of such foolish thoughts! You are an honorable guy, like Gai sensei! Handsome and skilled! Tenten is just a subordinate and a teammate after all…_**

Tenten glared at the two, deep into their "guy thoughts" and decided to go down and dry herself, with the door locked this time.

The guys were too deep in their thoughts that they didn't notice Tenten had gone.

"Tenten?"

Lee started looking around with his Glare attack which made his eyes bigger and his eyelashes started pointing out and it pricked Neji's eyes.

"Ow Lee. Baka!"

"Oh, sorry Neji!"

"Where's Tenten?"

"Urgh. I think she's in the restroom."

"Use Byakugan."

"Why?"

"To check."

"I don't think so. Why can't we just go down and check?"

"What if she's changing in the living room?"

"That's why you're checking! Fine, I'll check!"

"Hn. Wait."

Neji was too late; Lee had already gone down and was now heading towards the entrance to the tree house.

"--- Lee. Byakugan!"

His eyes widened and veins popped out from the sides of his head. **_Where is he?_** Neji started heading down also and saw Lee already inside and there was no one there fortunately, well until the bathroom door opened as they saw….

(CHAPTER 7 ENDS)

WHAT DID THEY SEE? NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW HOPEFULLY. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	8. JEALOUSY IS IN THE AIR!

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 8

REVIEW(S)

Tears Like Crystals: Oh my gosh! Thanks for that really sweet comment! Huggies!

(What's happening so far?)

His eyes widened and veins popped out from the sides of his head. **_Where is he?_** Neji started heading down also and saw Lee already inside and there was no one there fortunately, well until the bathroom door opened as they saw….

CHAPTER 8

"Hey Neji, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I promise I'll return it as soon as my

clothes dry."

"Whoa!.."

Lee and Neji were in awe as Tenten stood outside her door, covered in only her bra and lacy underwear.Tenten arched her eyebrow and put her hand on her small hips.

"What are you looking at? Neji, Lee!"

"Eh hem, definitely not at your eh hem bra or underwear."

"What did you guys say?"

"It was Lee!"

"No! I am full of dignity! I did not look at Tenten's pink bra or lacy underwear!"

"Lee. Don't make it too obvious."

"Hn."

Tenten sighed and scoffed. She went past the staring guys now thinking dirty thoughts every single second, and their noses were held in to stop the bleeding. Tenten opened the little drawer and found two pairs of striped boxers and three white t-shirts. She pulled out the boxers and slipped it up her slender legs. Neji and Lee tried to look away, but they couldn't because their eyes were stapled on to Tenten, slowly dragging the boxers up her leg, bending in front, showing her cleavage. **_She looks so sexy. --- why did I just think of that? I, Neji, am straight! Eh hem, stop looking Neji. Well…if Lee's still looking, wait, does he feel something towards her! Why do I feel jealous!…_**Neji thought to himself, still staring at Tenten and her eh hem.

**_Lee! What are you doing? If you keep staring, Nin Kame (that turtle thing in the first couple episodes that popped out of Gai's summoning) will punish you for sure by biting you manly partners! Ow..but I can't stop staring..do I really feel something towards her? Does Neji!_**

Tenten didn't notice them and pulled out the shirt. She threw the shirt over her smooth, alluring body and let her chocolate colored hair fall on her tender shoulder. The guys swallow hard and Tenten gave them a look.

"Eh hem! What are you looking at?"

"NOTHING!" (The two "straight" guys answered, blushing)

"Good. Should we go training or something?"

The guys were silent as she started fingering her hair with her slender fingers as her deep, chocolate eyes gleamed in the presence of the sun, creeping through the window.

She looked at them weirdly as she started slipping towards the door and started to turn the knob until she was interrupted.

"I'll take that for you,"

Lee and Neji were on the same knob as Tenten with their hands over small, soft hand. Neji and Lee looked up at each other with eyes that burned like fire as they kept their grip on the same knob. They wouldn't let go of their grip as if competing to open the door for Tenten. Tenten tried yanking her hand out, but couldn't as the two manly grips were covering hers.

"Wha?.."

(End of chapter 8)

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMMOROW HOPEFULLY. THANKS FOR READING AND ALL REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED!


	9. HANDLING IT THE MANLY WAY

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 9

(REVIEW(S))

Tears Like Crystals: Huggies! Ahahaha. Thanks for being so supportive of this story!

THANK YOU!

(What's happening?)

She looked at them weirdly as she started slipping towards the door and started to turn the knob until she was interrupted.

"I'll take that for you,"

Lee and Neji were on the same knob as Tenten with their hands over small, soft hand. Neji and Lee looked up at each other with eyes that burned like fire as they kept their grip on the same knob. They wouldn't let go of their grip as if competing to open the door for Tenten. Tenten tried yanking her hand out, but couldn't as the two manly grips were covering hers.

"Wha?.."

CHAPTER 9

"What are you doing, Neji! Lee?"

"Neji, I think I got here first."

"I don't think so."

"Fine. Let's settle it the way Gai sensei would."

"Oh no, not the (dramatic music) FOOD BATTLE (It's where you try to think of the

nastiest food combinations)! Neji, Lee, why are acting so weirdly?"

The two guys turned their faces towards Tenten and stared at her giving her a _clue_.

Tenten looked confused, she didn't get what the --- they were doing. She just kept silent as the two _rivals_ glared at each other once again. "I'll start." Lee announced with his game face on. (Like when someone's watching the Super Bowl..)

"BOILED EGGS WITH SUGAR!"

"ORANGES WITH SPINACH!"

"SHRIMP AND ARTICHOKE! HAH! I WILL ART TI CHOKE YOU! (Ought to choke you)

"HN! CRACKERS AND HOT CHILI SAUCE!"

"OW! CHILI SAUCE! SASHIMI AND JAM! WATERMELON JAM! (WHAT!)"

"EW. FINE! BEEF, WITHOUT THE BEEF!"

"EH? CHICKEN, WITHOUT THE CHICKEN!"

(WHAT THE---! THIS IS NOT MAKING SENSE? AAAH!)

"HUMPH! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH, FATTY PORK WITH SLIM FAST!"

"OH NO! NOT THAT COMBINATION!"

Lee started crying anime style at his lost, but thank goodness they let go of their grip and Tenten was able to open the door and make a run for it. Lee was pouting on the wooden floor, but a hand was given out. "Here." Lee looked up and discovered it was Neji. Lee grabbed onto Neji's hand and grinned his shiny smile.

"Let's battle it out a less embarrassing way."

"Let Tenten decide when the time is right."

They both sighed in agreement and looked around, but couldn't find Tenten anywhere! They ran outside, and fortunately, Tenten was still down on the forest floor just taking a walk with her beautiful, bark colored hair flowing behind her like a royal cape. **_I have no idea what the two weirdoes were doing, but it was funny. But the way they were looking at me makes me feel awkward and inside, I'm burning. It felt like they wanted me to say something. Do I know something that they want to know? Well, I am attracted to….._**

(END OF CHAPTER 9)

WHO DOES SHE LIKE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT'S PROBABLY GONNA BE UP TOMMOROW. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED OR PUT ME ON FAVORTIES!


	10. MY TRUE FEELINGS

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 10

REVIEW(S)

Tears Like Crystals: WOW! You are sooper supportive and you have reviewed the most! You get the "Most Supportive Person" Of the month!

Ta da! (Hands gold cup and huggies)

You're sooper nice! THANK YOU AGAIN!

(What's happening so far?)

They both sighed in agreement and looked around, but couldn't find Tenten anywhere! They ran outside, and fortunately, Tenten was still down on the forest floor just taking a walk with her beautiful, bark colored hair flowing behind her like a royal cape. **_I have no idea what the two weirdoes were doing, but it was funny. But the way they were looking at me makes me feel awkward and inside, I'm burning. It felt like they wanted me to say something. Do I know something that they want to know? Well, I am attracted to….._**

CHAPTER 10

(Drum roll please)**_ …._Neji or Lee! I don't know! Think Tenten, now that I really think about it, maybe, Neji. **(Gasp! Poor Lee) Tenten finally decided leaning against the wood of a great oak tree. _(SINGSONG) Gai is here. Gai is here. Train. Train. Gai is here. Handsome, straight, yep that's Gai!_

"Oh, excuse me, my cell phone is ringing. (Haha. His cell phone! Eh.)"

"Hn."

"(Girl tone) Helloo? Ah. Gai sensei! I didn't expect you! (What? Didn't you hear your phone? (Mocks Gai) _Gai is here. Gai is here. Etc) _What? You need me to go train with you? What? Only 1000 laps? Make it 5000, while doing cartwheels every 10 steps and you've got yourself a deal. Hai! Meet you in 2 minutes tops!"

"It was Gai sensei?"

"Yes. I'll compete with you some other time, but now, Gai sensei is calling so I got to go! Bye!"

Neji nods and Lee is gone in the blink of an eye. A cool, blast of wind hits Neji lightly on his cheeks as he leaps down from the tree house, walking after Tenten who is now looking at the cotton candy shaped clouds. She sighs and runs her delicate hand through her soft hair. **_I don't want to break Lee san's feelings though. What does a girl have to do? Sakura's already with Sasuke. Urgh! My head hurts._** Tenten thought, now with her hand over her forehead. Neji finally caught up to her and discovered that she looked depressed so he smoothed out his stern expression and leaned against the tree behind her.

"What was that?"

Tenten whispered under her breath. "A pervert!" She took out a kunai and was about to stab Neji right in the eye (The one poked by Lee's eye lashes), but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tenten,"

"Neji! Sigh, I'm so glad it's you. I almost mistaken you for a pervert, which I hope you aren't."

"Hn. Anyways, do you want to train today?"

"Uh.."

"No? Fine. Let's go shopping for today as a little day off."

Tenten turned her head around, surprised to hear this and smiled a sweet and innocent smile. Neji leaned his eyes toward the end to catch a glimpse of her cute smile before she grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him away.

"Okay! Yay!"

"But only for today. You also need clothes because all you're wearing are boxers and a white shirt.**_ That is completely see through. Neji, bad boy! Sit!"_**

"You don't mind me being whiny and holding onto your arm do you Neji?"

"…..No"

The two started off, towards the exit of the confusing forest with Neji leading the way and Tenten leaning against his smooth, muscular body with her curved, tender body. Neji felt happy inside and both of them started blushing madly as...

CHAPTER 10 ENDS

AHAHAHA. NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN. NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOMETHING SO SO SCARY, THAT EVEN GAI'S FACE CAN'T COMPETE WITH IT! (DRAMATIC MUSIC) I think……


	11. HONEY POOEY

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 11

REVIEWS

twighlight16: Thanks for the sweet review! I try to update as quickly as possible to not

keep people waiting.

Tears Like Crystals: As always, my MOST SUPPORTIVE PERSON of the month!

Thanks for reviewing as always!

What's happening?

The two started off, towards the exit of the confusing forest with Neji leading the way and Tenten leaning against his smooth, muscular body with her curved, tender body. Neji felt happy inside and both of them started blushing madly as...

CHAPTER 11

Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder and she grabbed tighter, giving him a light peck on his blushing cheeks. Neji looked at her surprised as he jerked his head the other way and Tenten just rested her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the entrance out of the calm forest.

"Let's go check the mall,"

"Right."

The two slowly glided towards the entrance of the mall to find out that it was closed! On the note it wrote _Please excuse this event, but we have some sort of a problem inside. A man and a young boy are inside causing destruction. It seems like the boy is drunk so please excuse this emergency._

Tenten looked confused, but then saw a familiar face inside. It was Lee! She tried to go inside, but the door was locked.

Lee noticed Tenten and kicked the door open. "Ohayo Tenten. Hic! Gai yelped and leaped up landing on Lee's small, round head. Lee did look drunk. Two men came rushing after Gai and Lee. They looked like middle ninjas and they helped Gai keep Lee down and they knocked him out to carefully lay him on Gai's back as Gai went out the door to take him home.

"Please excuse the mess, but the mall is still closed."

"What? But you got him out already."

"Well, the stores are a little _messy_, because of the incident."

"Hn."

"Well, there is one store that wasn't touched. I can let you in if you really need it."

"Ok."

Tenten and Neji followed the tall, brown haired ninja as he led them up to a small store and the sign wrote_ Honey Pooey_. Tenten looked inside and all they had were _girly_ clothes which showed _everything_ and Tenten does not feel comfortable in those kinds of clothes, but decided to go in and have a look anyway. Neji followed her in and the brown haired ninja left in a puff of smoke.

Tenten searched through the racks as Neji sat in a small chair next to a rectangular mirror. Tenten finally found the least slutty outfit and tried it on in the dressing room. Neji waited outside patiently, closing his eyes to rest.

"Okay, I'm done. Don't laugh okay Neji? Or at least hold it in."

"Okay."

Neji answered, still closing his eyes and smelling the fruity smell coming from the store. The cash register person came out from hiding behind the counter from Lee's destructive attack and she was blonde haired with a peaceful expression and helped Tenten put on the final touches. Tenten stepped out of the curtains looking like a hot supermodel! Neji opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

CHAPTER 11 ENDS

PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND THANKS FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW HOPEFULLY.


	12. LEE'S TRUE FEELINGS! OH NO!

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 12

REVIEWS

Kawaishippou:YAY! ANOTHER REVIEW! Thanks sooo much!

Tears Like Crystals: It seems as if no one can steal your trophy! You are seriously the person that has reviewed out of all of my fanfics! It's going to be hard to beat you! THANK YOU! starts dancing around with a beer in one hand and..never mind

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

"Okay, I'm done. Don't laugh okay Neji? Or at least hold it in."

"Okay."

Neji answered, still closing his eyes and smelling the fruity smell coming from the store. The cash register person came out from hiding behind the counter from Lee's destructive attack and she was blonde haired with a peaceful expression and helped Tenten put on the final touches. Tenten stepped out of the curtains looking like a hot supermodel! Neji opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

CHAPTER 12

"Okay, stop looking; I know it looks weird on me."

"Whoa…"

Tenten was blushing as she looked at Neji staring at her. She looked very hot and adorable! She was wearing a light pink halter top that wrote juicy across it which showed part of her cleavage and on the bottom, she wore a white, silky skirt that matched perfectly and which was super short. She wore a light pink mixed with white flip flops which had a white flower at the top. Her hair was embraced with a cute white flower that made her hair look even more beautiful. Neji just stared with his opened a little and a little bit of drool leaking out. At this, Neji quickly wiped it off with his tongue.

Tenten paid for the outfit and the shopkeeper gave her a bag to keep the shirt and boxer in. Tenten walked slowly up to Neji that was now standing up in awe.

"Eh hem; it was the least sluttish outfit I could find."

"Hn."

"Hey, let's go visit Lee."

"Right."

Tenten went first, leading Neji out of the girly store and out into the open. They started to walk down the dirt road and Tenten kept pulling her skirt down because it felt uncomfortable being so short.

"Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show as little of my leg and thigh as possible."

**_WHY! _**"Sigh, don't worry, it makes you look more like a girl."

"Are you saying I looked like a boy?"

"No."

"Yes you were."

Tenten argued as she stuck her pissed face at his. Neji stared at her angry face, but even though it was scrunched up, it still looked cute and couldn't help it but…

"I need sake!"

"Was that Lee!"  
Tenten reacted to the sound and started nudging Neji to follow her. They followed Lee's voice all the way to Gai's house. Tenten huffed and puffed because as you know, skirts are very hard to run in because for one thing, it can fly up when you're running and how can you run with flip flops! If you can, you are a professional, because I can't… anyways, Tenten knocked on the door and a vulgar figure opened the wooden door to them.

"Tenten, Neji, you guys are finally here! Please help me calm Lee down. He unfortunately woke up already. I knew I should've slammed him harder like with a bench or something…but anyways, please help."

"Hai Gai sensei."

Tenten and Neji ran up the stairs to find a rampaging Lee. He was jumping around like a monkey in green with black hair that looked like a mushroom cap.

"LALALALA!"

Lee was singing! It sounded like the sounds Gai makes when he's mad.

"Lee san!"

Lee turned around to find Tenten and quickly rushed to her.

"Tenten san. Hic."

"Lee, I demand you to stop."

"Tenten, hic, I have something to tell you."

"Really."

Tenten questioned, now nervous because Lee was holding on to her small hands. Neji stared, with jealousy in his eyes, but in his mind he thought, **_why should I care? It's not like I love Tenten right? The things before were just reflexes, right? Why do I feel so uncomfortable and hot inside when Lee does that to her? Should I just give her to Lee?_**

"I...I hic."

"W-what is it Lee san?"

"Hic."

"Hn."

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" (Notice he said think…)

Tenten looked astonished as soon as he gave her one of his teddy bear hugs and Tenten almost fainted at this. She would not have thought he would say this, but she later did not feel any movement and discovered Lee was still sleeping. Neji looked surprised also and inside was burning hot like a volcano that has just exploded. That's it. Neji was not going to let his girl fall from his hands…

CHAPTER 12 ENDS

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER CUZ I HAVE SCHOOL, BUT IT WON'T TAKE LONG. PROBABLY JUST TOMMOROW OR THE DAY AFTER. MEANWHILE, YOU CAN READ THE OTHER FAN FICTIONS I HAVE MADE. THANK YOU! If you have any recommondations, I will do it for you! Taking as many recommendations as possible plus ideas.


	13. SURPRISE

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER13

Tears Like Crystals: WAHOO! ANOTHER REVIEW! I GIVE YOU ANOTHER GOLD CUP! WAHOO!

twighlight16: YAY! I GIVE YOU THE SILVER CUP! AHAHAHA! AND A HUGGY!

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" (Notice he said think…)

Tenten looked astonished as soon as he gave her one of his teddy bear hugs and Tenten almost fainted at this. She would not have thought he would say this, but she later did not feel any movement and discovered Lee was still sleeping. Neji looked surprised also and inside was burning hot like a volcano that has just exploded. That's it. Neji was not going to let his girl fall from his hands…

CHAPTER 13

But his shyness got a hold of him and decided to tell her another time. (BOO! THROW STUFF AT NEJI!) Tenten laid him Lee on the bed and threw a green blanket over his lifeless body as she stepped back. She looked at Neji to find any reaction, but he looked the same as if he didn't care. She crossed her arms together and gave him a look.

"Helloo, Neji _kun_."

"What do you want?"

"WOW! It was so brave of Lee to tell his true feelings!" (Talking loud in his ears so he would be able to hear her)

"He was drunk."

"Exactly. When you're drunk, you tell the truth."

"And…"

"Is there something someone wants to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Your fly's open."

"No it isn't…wait, oops."

Tenten quickly pulled the zipper up that was only zipped a little less than half way. She blushed in embarrassment and started stomping outside, just when Gai was bringing in refreshments.

"I'm going home Gai sensei."

"Okay. Remember to keep your youth BURNING!"

"Hai."

Gai continued into the room as Tenten walked down the hallway slowly with her silky hair flowing behind her. Neji glanced at her and decided to follow her anyways.

"Tenten, where are you going?"

"Home."

Tenten started to walk even faster with Neji struggling to follow her even though she's wearing a skirt and flip flops. Tenten heard Neji coming up on her so she decided to turn around. When she did, Neji came to a halt, resulting in the two, millimeters away from each other's lips.

"What do you want?"

"Sigh. Let's go eat."

"Why!"

"Let's talk things out."

"Pch! Whose paying!"

"…me."

"Including desserts, drinks, a movie,ten bowls of Ramenand condiments?"

"Five bowls."

"Aw!"

"Six?"

"Deal."(Unison)

The two started walking down the hallway with Tenten looking behind from the corner of her chocolate eyes. **_I'm sorry Lee san, but I don't think you're the one for me… I know you'll find someone ten times better than me. Even a thousand times better. Good luck Lee san, we'll always be best of friends though._** Tenten stepped out of the exit first with Neji following right behind as they started down the dirt road.

"Let's eat somewhere peaceful."

"Okay."

"I'll lead the way, but first, we'll need to stop at a few places,"

"Really, where?"

"You'll find out soon,"

Tenten giggled and looked up at the sky, but felt something wet on her cheeks.

CHAPTER 14 ENDS

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW SOON! THANKS FOR READING AND NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON! RECOMMENDATIONS I TAKE.


	14. BLACKMAIL URGENCY

GROCERY INCIDENTSCHAPTER 14

REVIEWS:

Tears Like Crystals: Thank you for reviewing this story and the other one I have. I give you a year of chocolate so you can get hyper!

twighlight16: Thanks for the comment! Hands another silver cup. Wahoo!

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Let's eat somewhere peaceful."

"Okay."

"I'll lead the way, but first, we'll need to stop at a few places,"

"Really, where?"

"You'll find out soon,"

Tenten giggled and looked up at the sky, but felt something wet on her cheeks.

CHAPTER 14

"N-Neji kun?"

Tenten was flushing a bright red as she giggled for she thought she knew what Neji was doing. She took her eyes to the corner and found green, slimy bird poop on the side! (I died laughing writing this. Okay, I'm undead.)… Note: It's the same bird that goes caw caw in some of the Naruto episodes.) Tenten turned pale and quickly dug into her pockets to find any napkins.

"Tenten, you have bird poop on your cheeks."

"Duh! I know!"

"Hold on."

"Huh?"

Tenten watched as Neji ran off into the distance and Tenten touched her cheek with the green slime on the tip of her fingers. "---BIRD!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs even though no one could hear her because they were now around the sparkling, vacant lake with not a person or thing in sight (Or so she thinks…). Well, except for the bird. Caw, caw! Tenten sighed and decided to sit down and wash her face in the lake instead for she was tired of waiting.

"Here Tenten."

Tenten looked at the neatly folded napkin and softly, elevated it out of its hold. She soaked it in the cool, refreshing water and gently tried to wipe the poop off her cheeks, but had some sort of problem.

"Here, I'll do it."

"A-are you sure?"

"Hn. Yeah."

Tenten handed Neji the napkin and Neji clasped it in his fingers as he gently wiped the green goop off her smooth cheeks. He crunched it into a ball and stood up to throw it away until he sensed one, no two, no three, four? There was someone watching, but whom and where? They were definitely professionals for Neji didn't sense them at first.

"Hey Neji kun."

"What?"

"I uh, want to tell you something…"

"Not now Tenten, there's…"

"Why not? I just want to say…"

Tenten was in close range to his face as he stared at her, still aware of the stalkers around them.

"Not now Tenten."

"Why not? We're alone…"

Neji couldn't push her out because she was so mesmerizing so he gave in and did the same thing. Move in closer and closer and closer until…CLICK! Two faces interfered by popping up from the middle of the two.

"BOOYAH! Pictures for blackmail!"

"WTF?"

"Hey! _I'm_ going to use them for blackmail!"

"NARUTO? SHIKAMARU?"

"Yep!"

Tenten and Neji broke away and glared at the two guys still taking as many pictures as they could. Naruto and Shikamaru just chuckled as they continued to take pictures. Soon, Gai and Kakashi popped out from behind the bushes.

"HA HA HA! My dear youthful student's fires are sure burning! OOH!"

"…and then Shikata said, "I think I might be losing you…do you smell something? Iyoku chan, this is not the time to fart. It's the time to poop."

"Kakashi, stop reading that book and start taking pictures. I bet I can take ten times more pictures than you!"

"…and then the big, ugly, vulgar baka started screaming about poop. His name was Gai."

"WHAT!"

Tenten and Neji were stumped and the continuous noise got on their last nerves so they charged at the cameras like Chouji when someone's trying to steal his last potato chip.

"GIVE THE CAMERAS NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME USE MY MONKEY KNUCKLES AND OPEN AN EXTRA CAN OF BUTT WHUP!"

END CHAPTER 14

OHAYO! THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN. LIKE IT, DON'T LIKE IT…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE DOOR. NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING..HMMM..


	15. OOH LALA!

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 15

REVIEWS

super-anime-neko-sama: Yay! It's finally updated! Sorry for taking so long!

Tears Like Crystals: Wahoo! You are one of the best reviewers so far! I give you a whole room of Naruto stuff! La la la!

What's happening so far?

"WHAT!"

Tenten and Neji were stumped and the continuous noise got on their last nerves so they charged at the cameras like Chouji when someone's trying to steal his last potato chip.

"GIVE THE CAMERAS NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME USE MY MONKEY KNUCKLES AND OPEN AN EXTRA CAN OF BUTT WHUP!"

CHAPTER 15

"AAH! Tenten, Neji I'm sooo scared!" (sarcastically)

"Alright you guys! You made me!"

Tenten rushes to swipe the camera, but misses. Neji's eyes grow into looking like a crystal and veins pop out from the sides of his head. He bolts for the camera from Naruto's hands but misses.

"Shikamaru, get more pictures and then ready for plan B?"

"Heard you loud and clear Naruto."

Just as Neji and Tenten were about to almost snatch the cameras out of the holds, they were frozen. Gai and Kakashi took out their video cameras and started videotaping, while Neji and Tenten were petrified.

"Shikamaru! What the—are you doing!"  
"Cool down Neji. You'll thank me after you're done."

"What?"

"Shikamaru! You baka! How can you treat a lady like this, let me go!"

"Sorry Tenten. No can do, besides, we're trying to help you two."

Tenten's patience was thin as she struggled to get away from Shikamaru's jutsu.

"What are you going to do Shikamaru!"  
"You'll find out very soon."

"Holy---!"

Shikamaru moved forward which made Neji move forward while Tenten was still

petrified and now swallowing hard.

"Oy, Naruto, where's Temari?"

"Here I am! Are you using plan B already?"

"Yeah, hurry over here."

"Coming!"

Shikamaru walked forward with Temari walking towards him also. Shikamaru led Tenten's shadow to connect with Temari so Temari could control Tenten. (Ha ha. I made it up) Shikamaru walked closer and closer to Temari which made Neji move also until he and Tenten were just a couple millimeters away from each other.

"Shikamaru! You---! You better not do anything!"

"Don't worry…"

Tenten gasped as something soft met her lips while her eyes were closed. She opened her beautiful chocolate eyes which met with Neji's. **_WTF?_** Neji and Tenten thought as their mouths were moving without their commands. **_Holy--! This does not feel right...I do not want someone doing this for me...This is not whatI want. I want him to kiss me when he wants to...I don't want someone to make him... _**. Shikamaru and Temari were making out which also means Tenten and Neji would do the same.

Tenten felt relaxed, but couldn't believe her subordinates would do this. The two were kissing, but not passionately because they weren't doing it. Shikamaru and Temari were. Tenten and Neji tried to push each other away for this was not right at all, but couldn't. Shikamaru and Temari finally stopped and Neji and Tenten pushed each other quickly.

"Soo, how was it?"

"You--- ---! What the—was that for!"

Neji and Tenten screamed in unison.

"Neji, Tenten, don't tell us you didn't enjoy it."

"Uh…"

"You did didn't you."

Tenten felt hot inside and beads of water just rolled off of her blushing cheeks. She started running, deeper and deeper into the forest until she couldn't be seen.

"Neji, aren't you going to run after her!"

"No…"

CHAPTER 15 ENDS

HIYA! PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER'S CHEESY? THANKS FOR READING AND NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.


	16. DREAMING

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 16

REVIEWS

Mistress Tiger: Wapoo! Thanks for the cute review! Claps.

Tears Like Crystals: Lalala! I give you the shiny Lee smile.

Princess Agura: Thanks for the wise words. I like cheese.

I WONDER WHO'S GONNA BE MY 50TH REVIEWER?

WHAT'S GOING ON?

"You did didn't you."

Tenten felt hot inside and beads of water just rolled off of her blushing cheeks. She started running, deeper and deeper into the forest until she couldn't be seen.

"Neji, aren't you going to run after her!"

"No…"

CHAPTER 16

Temari stared at him and rushed up to him.

"Neji, if you don't go after her, you might not get a chance. If you lose her now, you'll never get her back. "

"Unless you can communicate through your dreams." (Naruto joked)

"Hn."

Neji turned his back and went home.

**_She needs some time alone after that…I do too…_**

Temari's mouth dropped as Neji disappeared into the distance. Tenten falls onto the cold forest floor, and starts sobbing, with drops of water falling of her face. She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt like she was boiling inside. She starts wiping her tears off her face. **_Calm down Tenten, do you really like him?..._** Tenten dug her face into her hands and closed her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Neji started walking into the little apartment. He plopped himself down on the couch and laid himself down. He could smell Tenten's sweet strawberry scent as he closed his pupil less eyes. **_Neji, Neji…are you there? Help me…_**

"What…"

Neji opened his eyes and could've sworn he heard Tenten's voice. He searched around, but remembered he had left Tenten by herself and it was now pouring heavily.

"Tenten…"

CHAPTER 16 ENDS

HELLO! THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT. NEX CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT HOPEFULLY. NEXT CHAPTER FULL OF LALALALA! YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT...


	17. NEJI'S TRUE FEELINGS

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 17

REVIEWS

kyoharu-chan: Yeah! I agree! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing! Got milk?

BlackMageRose13: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! Yay! El Pollo Loco! I am loco.

Tears Like Crystals: Wahoo! Hopefully you will become my 51st reviewer! Chocolatae!

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

Neji started walking into the little apartment. He plopped himself down on the couch and laid himself down. He could smell Tenten's sweet strawberry scent as he closed his pupil less eyes. **_Neji, Neji…are you there? Help me…_**

"What…"

Neji opened his eyes and could've sworn he heard Tenten's voice. He searched around, but remembered he had left Tenten by herself and it was now pouring heavily.

"Tenten…"

CHAPTER 17

He felt very apprehensive because it was now raining and he has not heard from Tenten in 5 hours! Neji suddenly noticed it was 5 hours after Tenten had disappeared into the forest and she had not come home yet.

She couldn't go home and it was now pouring harder and harder, the worst it has ever been. Neji quickly jumped off the couch and disappeared out of the door into the dark world under the grey sky.

Neji couldn't believe he had let Tenten slip out of his hands. He whacked himself mentally as he charged down the empty, cold streets of Konoha and into the mouth of the uninhabited forest.

He yelled out Tenten's name as hard as he could, but could hear no one. The rain rolled on his smooth cheeks. His eyes, on the pursuit for any sign of movement. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He could hear a small voice…one calling for help…it sounded extremely familiar and as he moved forward, it got louder and louder. He finally opened his pupil less eyes and discovered Tenten, slumping on the forest floor, leaning against a small oak tree with her beautiful eyes hidden under the thin layer of skin.

Neji quickly rushed up to her and when he finally reached his destination, he went on his knees to be able to be face to face with her.

"Tenten,"

No answer replied. Neji was nervous and worried as he pushed the few strands of hair off her beautiful, velvety face. She didn't wake up. Neji started to worry as he caressed her rosy cheeks lightly. No reply. Water started running down his cheeks, but it wasn't the rain. It was his own saline tears.

His chest tightened up as his trembling finger lay under her nose. He couldn't feel her breathing! Tears rushed out as his arms flew around Tenten's seemingly lifeless body.

"Tenten! Why did I have to be so inane! I shouldn't have let you go…I…I love you Tenten and I always will.

You're the only one I've ever really worried about in my life. You're the one that heals my cold, icy heart. You're the one that always brighten up my day when I'm depressed. You are the only one I love…you are the missing piece of my life."

Neji sobbed hysterically as he tightened his grip around her motionless body.

"Neji…"

"I will...die with you if I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because how can I ever go on without you!"

"I won't be able to live without you if you die…"

"What?..."

CHAPTER 17 ENDS

YAYAYA! HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED IT! I MADE IT LONGER!

BOOYAH! NEXT CHAPTER UP PROBABLY TOMMOROW HOPEFULLY.

IF IT'S UP KIND OF LATE, IT'S BECAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT TIL THEN, WHY NOT READ ONE OF THE OTHER FANFICTIONS I HAVE.

PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE ON YOUR WAY OUT. THANKS.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN REALITY BUT IN MY DREAMS, IT'S ALL MINE! WAHAHAHA!


	18. LA LA LA

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 18

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN REALITY BUT IN MY DREAMS, IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY.

SORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT. NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER. MAYBE THIS FANFICTION WILL END AT CHAPTER 21 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

REVIEWS

Princess Agura: Yay! Thanks for the cute review! Peace out!

Tears Like Crystals: I'll bet you'll be the 51st reviewer! Thanks for always reviewing!

shad0wcat08: Wapoo! I'll try to update as soon as possible. ASAP! Heh

What's happening so far?

Neji sobbed hysterically as he tightened his grip around her motionless body.

"Neji…"

"I will...die with you if I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because how can I ever go on without you!"

"I won't be able to live without you if you die…"

"What?..."

CHAPTER 18

Neji gently pushed Tenten off his broad shoulders to see what had occurred. He discovered Tenten with her eyes in slight slits and her hair all rumpled up. Neji's face smoothed out at his belief. He was so alleviated at this he started chuckling. Tenten smiled a weak smile as rain drops raced down her delicate face.

"Was all you said about me true Neji?"

"Yes, I-I love you…I was so futile, I didn't know how I felt until now…"

"Neji…I love you too."

The two figures stared at each other with a passionate expression. Both soaking wet from the sky crying, both madly in love with each other, and both feeling content inside.

"Want to try the kiss again. On our own?"

"Heh, come here Neji."

Tenten pulled Neji by the shirt and very soon, both lips were connected as the sky melted from the grey clouds resulting in a beautiful, sunny clear day. Tenten wrapped her slender arms around his neck as they passionately kissed like there was no tomorrow…until…

CHAPTER 18

HIYA! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! NEXT CHAPTER UP MAYBE TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT HOPEFULLY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT.


	19. ENDING

**GROCERY INCIDENTS**

SORRY TO SAY, THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS WAS THE LAST ONE. THE ENDING WILL STAY A MYSTERY, BUT YOU CAN FINISH IT ON YOUR OWN.

I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY CREATING MY OTHER FANFICTION, AND NEEDLESS TO SAY, I APRECIATE EVERYONE THAT HAD SUPPORTED AND TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFICTION.

THANK YOU.

jokuh217

P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION, MY ONE, MY ONLY, MY NEJI CHAPTER 1 AND 2 IN MY PROFILE.


End file.
